At The End
by Rhiannon-Bridget
Summary: ...Harry stared down at his limp form. 'How could he be dead' Harry had always thought he would always be by Harry's side, a pillar of strength, but now he was gone...
1. Ron & the Order

At The End.

Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived", was lying flat on his back on the freshly mowed grass of his Aunt and Uncle's house. His arms were crossed behind his head. His lanky legs were stretched out in front of his body. Harry was lazily watching the fluffy, white clouds pass slowly above.

It was a rare occasion, indeed, these days for Harry to have a few minutes all to himself. Ever since Voldemort's return to power almost two years ago Harry had been the centre of everyone's attention. After he had finally made his move and started to date Ginny Weasley everyone had more things to talk to him about.

It was really starting to bother Harry, how everyone seemed to feel that they had access to all of Harry's personal life. It was true that Harry was beginning to feel sorry for Ginny. She wasn't used to all the personal questions that people would ask her. Nor was she accustomed to the looks and constant stares she'd get all the time now.

She hadn't had it all her wizarding life like Harry had. He was happy that he had someone else who could share his frustration at being ogled at. He could talk to Ginny and laugh about things people said and did. He found life so much easier being with Ginny. Except that few months at the beginning when Ron would refuse to talk to Harry. That was the worst part about the relationship with Ginny.

Ron was ok with it now, thankfully. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione may have spoken to him. Harry wasn't too sure what the situation with Ron and Hermione was, but, Ron seemed to be taking everything Hermione said to him to heart. If they weren't an item yet then they sure were going to be soon.

'About time too'. Harry thought to himself. Both Ron and Hermione had been dancing around they're feelings for each other for years. It had become obvious to Harry about Ron's feelings for Hermione, back in their fourth year at Hogwarts, when Hermione starting seeing the Bulgarian Quidditch player, Viktor Krum.

Ron had been livid with seeing them together. Harry sensed Hermione knew how Ron felt as she told him to ask her first next time. Either she knew how he felt or it was a huge coincidence. The way she acted sometimes seemed to suggest that she knew he liked her, but then the fact that she never made any kind of moves on him looked as though she was none the wiser to the way Ron felt.

Harry felt a drop of water hit the bridge of his nose. He had been so lost in his own thoughts of hooking Ron and Hermione up that he hadn't noticed the fluffy clouds turn dark. The rain was starting to fall. Harry stood and was about to go inside when he heard a noise that made his heart stop.

The sound was one almost the same as a wand casting a spell. Harry stood stone still, cocking his head to one side trying to hear for any unusual sounds. Harry heard nothing. This was starting to worry him as he couldn't hear anything, not even the high trill of birds chattering. This was disconcerting for Privet Drive, where birds always sang melodically during the day, even if it was raining.

Harry's heart was hammering against his rib cage. He slowly reached inside his jacket. He gripped his wand in his hand and began to slowly survey his surroundings. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Yet if experience as a wizard had taught him nothing else, Harry knew that a seemingly pleasant scene could turn ugly in a split second.

He started to relax when it happened. He was taken off guard when at his left hand side a loud crack ripped through the still air and a tremendous wave of air sent Harry sprawling backwards. There was a cloud of grey smoke right where Harry had been standing only seconds ago.

Harry jumped right to his feet ad withdrew his wand. He was about to cast his stunning spell when Ron's wheezy cough broke the silence. Harry drew a breath.

"Ron?" He asked. Ron looked at him confused.

"What you got your wand out for?" He asked suspiciously as Harry hurriedly stuffed back into his jacket.

"Nothing, never mind." He mumbled. Ron looked at him wide- eyed. "What are you doing, apparating in the middle of a muggle street?" He asked Ron. Ron looked agitated for a minute then glanced around him.

"I can't tell you here." He whispered quietly, leaning in so only Harry could here. "It's about…. Voldemort."

Harry was surprised to hear that name pass Ron's lips. Until this time Ron had been too afraid to speak the name of the most feared man in the wizarding world.

"Have the Order got any new leads?" Harry asked quietly. Ron shook his head.

"Nah, nothing new from the letter I sent." He told Harry. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him around the side of the house. "I've been sent to collect you." He told Harry.

"So I'm coming to headquarters?" He asked, hopefully. Ron seemed uncomfortable.

"No, it's too dangerous." He said, after a moment pause.

"You know, Ron, You sound like a member of the order." He hissed, angrily. Ron shifted his weight.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said.

"What are you hiding?" Harry asked. Ron looked at his feet.

"I've been inducted into the order." He said after a while. Harry nearly fell over.

"What was that? I think I may have misheard you there. For a minute it sounded like you said you'd been inducted into the order." He said with a high laugh, which sounded almost hysterical.

"Yeah, well I… ah kinda… they said I should." He was stumbling for the right words. "You see… Hermione is in as well." He said, in hopes of calming Harry. This only served to make him angrier.

"Oh, so you and Hermione have earned a place in the order yet I, who has seen and faced much more than you two, by the way, don't deserve a place in the order." He was yelling. Ron held up his hands in peace.

"Hey we didn't ask for this. I was thrust into it." He said imploringly. Harry gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Ron shook his head.

"When the time comes, Dumbledore will tell you." Ron consoled him reassuringly.

"Do you know what it is?" Harry asked curiously. Ron said nothing. "Ron, do you?" He pushed.

"Come on, lets get your trunk and tell your Aunt and Uncle I'm kidnapping you. Maybe they'll be happy with that news. Oh and I have a gift for your cousin from my brothers." Ron said with a twinkle In his eye. Harry smiled.

"You know Ron, sometimes I think you're more like Fred and George than you'll admit to." Harry said. Ron looked at him.

"Well when you grow up with them, its hard not to be infected by them." Ron gave Harry a sly smile. "You're even like them. Whether you notice it or not." He told Harry. Harry sniffed indignantly.

"I am not." He said, not to convincingly.

"Yeah, you are. Or else you wouldn't care what these will do to Dudley." He said producing two blue and two purple triangle- shaped lollies.

"What do they do?" Harry asked. Ron smiled, evilly.

"I don't know." He winked at Harry. "How about we go find out?" He asked.

Both boys walked around the side of the house, laughing hard at the idea of Dudley being victim once again to the Weasley twins.

Little did they know this would be the last real laugh they would have for another year? Maybe even for the rest of their lives.

_There it is my first chapter. Let me know what you think? I like to keep people hanging. So this won't be the last cliff-ending. Regards from the authour._


	2. At the Burrow

_Hi there. I would like to take this moment to thank someone. To Sophia solo, I appreciated your comments. I'm very pleased you like it and I sincerely hope the other chapters continue to engage you as the first one did. Once again thankyou. It makes an author feel special when someone takes the time to compliment your work._

Chapter 2.

Half an hour later Harry and Ron apparated into the back garden of the Weasley home known as the Burrow. The boys were hysterical. They were having difficulty dragging Harry's trunk back up to the house. Harry couldn't see through the blurred haze of tears from laughing so hard. His side was aching from laughing so hard.

"Did… You see… His face…" Harry panted, clutching his side.

"Yeah, absolutely priceless." Ron gasped, "Who would've thought?" He gasped.

"What's so funny?" Mrs Weasley asked the boys appearing at the doorway. Her eyes were narrowed and she was looking at them with curiosity. Harry and Ron stopped and looked at each other. Not sure how to answer her. Mrs Weasley didn't think to highly of the boys picking on Dudley Dursley.

She felt that it went against all she and Mr Weasley work so hard for. She believed in unity and kindness between Wizards and Muggles. She hated the thought that her boys would go to such lengths to humiliate and embarrass a muggle. No matter how hard they try to convince her that Dudley was deserved what he gets by the way he treated Harry.

"Er…" Ron began, realising that Mrs Weasley was waiting for an answer. "It was… Just some…"

"Joke I was telling him. A muggle one." Harry cut in. Ron looked at him for a minute then nodded.

"Yeah just a joke Harry said." Ron agreed. Mrs Weasley nodded.

"Well, Harry dear, you probably want to take your things upstairs." She said.

At that moment the back door opened and the twins hurried out.

"We'll help Harry take his trunk upstairs." Fred said with an evil smile playing across his face.

The twins bent down and took one side of the trunk each. The lifted it up and silently carried it inside the house. Harry and Ron followed suit. They climbed the stairs to Ron's bedroom. Once inside the room the twins set down Harry's trunk and Ron shut the door. The twins turned sharply to face Harry and smiled.

"So how did our little gift for your cousin go?" Fred asked.

"It was awesome." Harry told them enthusiastically. "I've never seen anything like it." He told them. George rolled his eyes.

"Well of coarse you haven't. It's our own design." He told them.

"I must say that I've never seen Dudley so dashing. What with huge elephant ears and lion- like legs. My Aunt actually fainted." Harry said. The four boys burst into fits of laughter.

After the laughing fits subsided the four boys sat around Ron's room talking.

"We call them 'Jumbo Joules' and 'Mane Mallows'. We predict they're gonna be huge sellers." Fred explained.

"I'd buy them all just to see Dudley that way once more." Harry chuckled.

"I wouldn't have thought that there would be that much of a difference to how he usually looked." George said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Once again they started to laugh.

The door to Ron's room opened slowly. The four boys turned to see who was there, but no- one entered the room. Harry shifted uncomfortably. He had the strange feeling that he was being watched. They sat silently for another minute before Ron cleared his throat. The sound startled the silence of the room and the other three boys jumped out of their skins. They all turned to watch Ron.

"Gin, show yourself." He commanded. There was a soft giggle and Ginny Weasley appeared in the left corner of the room, as if out of nowhere.

"Gee, Gin. Where did you learn to do that?" Fred asked in awe.

"What kind of spell is that?" Harry asked her. Ginny shugged.

"I don't know. I don't even know how I do it. I just found out I could. I was thinking of what it would be like to be invisible, what I would do if I could become invisible and then…. I was." She told them.

"You were?" Ron asked. He looked at Ginny like she was out of her mind. Harry had to admit that he thought it sounded odd. He'd never heard anyone who could go invisible on command.

"Yeah. I was. I don't know why, but I think it will come in handy one day." She told them.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. But it will, trust me."

"Maybe it'll help her get out of class?" Fred whispered to George.

"Yeah, it might help Harry too." George said. The two boys snickered.

"Shut up, both of you." Ginny spat, blushing. "Just because you two are jealous." She said defensively.

"Yeah, because I really want to date Harry." Fred replied sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that." Ginny mumbled. "I have to go." She said. With that she left the room. Harry excused himself and followed her. He heard the boys whistle as he left, and could've sworn he heard Ron say "I wish they won't".

Harry found Ginny outside, and he sat down beside her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. Ginny turned to face him.

"I guess I'm a little embarrassed." She confessed. She wouldn't look at him. "Sometimes I wonder if we should be doing this." She told him. Harry wasn't sure if he fully understood her.

"Doing what? What are we doing wrong?" He asked her.

"Being together." She answered. "You and Ron are the best of friends, and although I've always wanted to date you I never thought I would be. Now that I am with you I can't help but think that maybe what I wanted wasn't what I wanted at all."

"I don't get it, Gin. Do you want to give up on us? Don't you want to try to work this out? Are you going to let the opinion of others influence your decisions? I like you; I like you a lot in fact. Now that I've realised what you mean to me I don't want to let you go. Not without a fight anyway." He waited to see her reaction.

Finally, after endless seconds Ginny smiled.

"Of coarse I don't want to break up with you. I just worry that you and Ron might fall out. I don't you to risk your best friend for me, Harry." She said. Harry took her hand and smiled.

"Nothing can separate Ron and me. You have no need to worry. Besides Ron's over it. I think Hermione may have had words to him." Harry told her. Ginny looked at Harry.

"I think they should just get it over with." Ginny said thoughtfully. Harry stared at her.

"Get what over with?" Harry asked. Ginny grinned.

"They should just ask each other out and be done with it." Ginny said, smiling. Harry smiled back.

"Yes they most certainly should." He agreed. Then he leant forward. "And we should get this over with." Then he kissed her.

Moments later they heard Mrs Weasley call out.

"Hermione's here."

Harry pulled away and grinned. "Speaking of which." He said. "Maybe they'll make a move tonight." He whispered thoughtfully. Ginny regarded Harry with an 'As if' look.

"Seriously, Harry, I do not think so." Ginny said.

Harry, silently, agreed.


	3. Hogwarts letters

Chapter 3.

Dinner at the burrow was a boisterous affair. The twins had decided to turn all the deserts into different flavours. It was a laugh when Ron had a bite of the 'Mud' cake. Mrs Weasley was so angry with the twins she left them with the honour of cleaning all the dishes and cutlery, without using any form of magic. Their grumbles could be heard from inside the whole time.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all seated on the grass, watching the evening sky turn dark into night sky, talking. Hermione was telling them of what she hoped to gain from her final year at Hogwarts.

"Well, obviously, I need to get all the top grades for the course I want to study next year." She told them, taking a sip of her butter beer.

Ron groaned, "You are kidding me right?" He asked looking at her as if she had lost her mind. Hermione looked confused.

"What do you mean, Ron?" She asked.

"We're not even back at school, we're on our holidays. The one time you're actually allowed to let your hair down and relax and you're talking about your classes." He looked as though his mind couldn't handle it. "If you talk about school one more time, I will have to kiss you." He told her, as if that was a punishment.

Hermione watched Ron for a moment before responding. "We couldn't have that now can we?" She asked him.

"No… That we can't have." He said quietly. Hermione and Ron just sat staring at each other for endless minutes. Harry was sure that if not for Mrs Weasley calling them in that Ron and Hermione would've kissed then and there. As it was once inside the pair acted as though nothing had gone on outside.

The next morning they were all woken up early when there was a loud crash from the kitchen. Harry and Ron were up in a flash. They grabbed their wands and dashed out of the room. On the landing they were met by Ginny and Hermione, who also had out their wands. The four hurried, silently down the stairs. Harry was at the lead.

They entered the kitchen and all withdrew their wands and pointed them at the centre of the room where there was a cloud of smoke. As the cloud cleared they saw Fred and George standing in the middle of it all, staring it the stove, covered in soot and their hair standing on end.

They turned to the four and grinned. "That, my friends, was awesome." Said Fred.

"What was it?" Asked Harry, looking around the demolished kitchen.

"That, my friend, is our little secret." George explained, draping his arm around Harry's shoulder.

Harry opened his mouth to speak when Mr and Mrs Weasley burst into the room with their wands out in front of them. They stopped and surveyed the scene.

"What is going on here?" Mrs Weasley asked shrilly. The boys looked sheepish.

"We were… just… ah…" Fred stuttered.

"For crying out loud Fred, George, you own your own shop. I don't see why you can't just do your stuff at your shop?" She asked them. She sighed. "Look all I ask is that you get this stuff cleaned up so I can cook breakfast for everyone." Then she trudged upstairs.

The twins looked at the others and shrugged. "It's not like we blew up the house or anything." Said George.

"But you nearly did." Ron said, pointedly.

"So we did." Said George, looking around the room. They all laughed.

After the twins had cleaned up their mess Mrs Weasley began on making breakfast. Everyone was laughing at the misunderstanding earlier and how close the twins had come to getting six different spells cast at them all at once.

"I don't think even Madam Pomfry would have been able to help you out of that one." Laughed Ron, jovially.

Harry caught Mrs Weasley trying not to laugh. When she noticed Harry watching her, her face turned serious.

Breakfast had just been served when they all heard a loud screech and two owls flew into the kitchen. Ron's small owl flitted, excitedly overhead and twittered madly while Ron fought to grab the little animal, without squashing it. Harry's white owl Hedwig landed in front of Harry and stood still and tall, as if telling the smaller owl how to properly deliver a letter.

"It's the Hogwarts letters." Ron said, passing out the letters.

"Don't miss getting those." George said.

"I wonder who our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher will be." Harry said. He noticed that no one was paying him the slightest bit of attention. "Guys what's up?" He asked.

Ron looked as though he was about to pass out, Hermione was hugging him.

"Oh, Ron, how wonderful." Then turning to Harry, "Ron's head boy. And look, I'm head girl." She was smiling.

"That's great Hermione, I'm pleased for you, oh, and you Ron." He said. Ron said nothing, he merely nodded.

"You know what they say about the head boy and head girl don't you?" Piped up Fred.

"No. What?" Asked Ron, shifting uncomfortably. Fred leaned forward and smiled, evilly.

"It's said they're destined to marry." He said softly. Ron gulped. Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at Fred, shaking her head.

"That is not true." She protested.

"You better believe it is." Fred argued. "Every year, since before we all had even been thought of, the head boy and girl have been destined for marriage." Fred spoke softly, as if telling a scary story. "Why do you think they share a bathroom?" He asked Ron squeaked.

"They…. Share…. A…. bathroom?" He asked croakily. Fred nodded.

"You bet they do." Fred snickered at his brother's uncomfortable shift.

"It's in order to ensure the pair are able to be left alone."

"Yeah," George piped up. "It's in case they ever wanted to make out." He explained.

"Alright, that's it." Hermione snapped. Everyone jumped and turned to face her. She narrowed her eyes. "Where did you get your information?" She demanded. "It's not in 'Hogwarts: A history'." She concluded as if that solved everything. Fred snorted.

"I should think not, something this juicy wouldn't be in that book. It's G rated remember?" He said.

"Well then, where did you find this out?" She asked again.

"From Nearly Headless Nick." George told her simply. Hermione seemed taken aback.

"No, but how…" She sputtered, stunned. "But… But…" She stumbled for the right words. Fred smiled.

"You can't deny it Hermione. You know it's the truth. You love Ron and now you two are both the heads of the school. You can't ask for more proof than that." He told her.

"We know that you don't want to admit you could love Ron, hell no one blames you for it either…"

"HEY!" Ron protested to the insult, but Fred just continued.

"… But you can't hide from destiny, nor the truth and you know it's the truth." He finished. Hermione got an insanely, wicked look on her face.

"You're forgetting something." She said.

"What's that?" Fred asked her.

"Percy and Penelope were both the heads of the school and they didn't end up getting married." She seemed satisfied that no one could bring down that comment, but Fred sighed.

"No, but our dear brother, isn't the brightest Quill in the shop now is he?" Fred told her.

"That's right," George agreed. "If he took a minute to notice her they would've hooked up, trust me."

Hermione sighed and shook her head and turned to eating her breakfast, silently.

"Do you think its true?" Ron asked Harry, worriedly. Harry shrugged.

"I dunno, but it would make sense." He added thoughtfully.

"What would?" Ron asked.

"Well they do everything together, they organise events and do share a bathroom." Ron gulped. "But why would that matter? Would it be so bad considering you love Hermione?"  
"I just didn't think I'd face have to face it like this." He confessed. Harry patted his arm.

"You'll be fine." Harry promised him. "Besides, you two are destined for each other."

Ron smiled.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

The morning of their return to Hogwarts was a loud and chaotic one. Ron had managed to overlook packing his 'Head Boy' badge and was, therefore racing around the Burrow, frantically trying to find it.

"Well, this is a perfect beginning to your reign as Head Boy." An exasperated Hermione scolded, as she lifted a cushion on the couch.

"Hey! I'm nervous, OK?" Ron snapped back.

"Why?" Hermione demanded, her eyes piercing. Ron turned a brilliant shade of Crimson.

"Because…." He seemed like he was struggling. "Can you picture Malfoy when he finds out?"

"Why do you care what that Dodo thinks?" Harry asked.

"What's a Dodo?" Ron asked.

"An extinct bird," Hermione replied. "Honestly, Ron, I thought everyone knew that?"

He mumbled a reply that sounded like, "I didn't."

"That's not the point here," Harry cut in. "The point is 'Why?'. Since when have you ever cared what Malfoy thinks?" Harry repeated. Ron shifted his weight.

"I really doubt he's going to be happy when he finds out that I've been made 'Head Boy' over him." Harry realised Ron was right.

"He won't be happy that you best him in something." Harry agreed.

"Yeah a 'Muggle Lover' like me." He hissed angrily.

"We don't have time for this now!" Hermione interjected. "We need to get that badge so we can get out of here in time to catch the train."

"I found it!" Ginny cried as she came tearing into the room, brandishing a small gold badge.

"Brilliant!" Ron said, reaching for the badge.

"Ah, ah" Ginny said, pulling it away from Ron. "What do I get for finding it?" Ginny asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Thankyou, Ginny- winny." He said in a sing- song voice.

"Argh! Here, have it." She spat, thrusting the badge at Ron, before turning on her heel and stalking out of the room. Ron chuckled.

"She hates it when I call her that." He mused.

'You have no idea.' Harry thought.

At eleven thirty, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were all getting seated in their favourite cabin on board the Hogwarts Express, as it pulled away from the platform 9 ¾ in a hiss of steam.

Harry put his trunk in the racks above his head and sat down beside Ginny. She looked at him and smiled. Harry gave her a small grin before turning to Ron to play wizard chess.

Ginny sighed. She stared sightlessly out of the window. Even though it was dark and stormy outside, it was still more exciting than what was happening inside the train, which was a depressing thought.

Harry and Ron were on their third game of chess, while Hermione was frowning over an unusually large and complicated looking spell book and Neville was brooding over his new pot plant that looked a lot like a mushroom with a cactus on top.

Ginny had decided she'd had enough of just around being bored. She stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. Hermione, Harry and Neville looked up at her questioningly.

"Relax." She said smiling. "I'm going to patrol the corridors." And she left.

'_He can be so annoying' _Ginny thought to herself. _'It's almost as if he can't trust me, like I'm still a child.' _

"Well, well, well. The baby Weasley." A cool voice said. Ginny stopped in her tracks, coming back to reality. At the end of the corridor a blonde wearing green robes leant against the wall, his arms folded in front of his body, and was smirking. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy." She said warily. "Something you want?" She asked, clearly bored. Draco arched his eyebrow.

"How rude." He mused. "Where are your manners?" He enquired. Ginny held his gaze.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Malfoy." She told him simply.

"And why's that?" He asked silkily. "What, Potter not been lavishing attention on you enough?" He drawled.

"You leave him out of this!" She snapped. Draco's grin spread.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Ginny asked. Draco laughed. It wasn't one of his venomous laughs, but a real one. The sound made Ginny's tummy do backflips.

"Weasley…" He began.

"Call me Ginny." She cut in. Did she actually just ask him to call her Ginny? Draco regarded her silently for a minute before responding.

"Alright… _Ginny_…" He emphasised her name. Her heart skipped a beat. How could he, a Malfoy, the one kind of person she hated the most, make her feel like this? When did she start to feel like this?

"I'll have you know." Draco continued, "That when it comes to Potter, I'm very interested in anything that discredits and embarrasses him." Draco told her.

"We should talk sometime, then." Ginny said. "I know all sorts of things about Harry that you would find interesting." She said.

Draco pushed himself off the wall and began to walk toward her.

"Am I to understand you would be willing to give up embarrassing information about your boyfriend, the great saint Potter, to me?" He asked, coming to a stop only inches away from her.

She was uncomfortably aware of his aftershave. One, she knew, was highly expensive and hard to come by. Ginny composed herself and shrugged.

"Yeah, well he deserves it." She concluded.

"Uh, huh." Draco mumbled.

"He acts as though I'm his lap dog." She was starting to get angry.

"Bet that's annoying." Draco said softly. Ginny looked at him. She saw something that she would never have expected. Was it sympathy? Understanding?

"What should we do then?" Draco asked. Once more bringing her back to the world.

"What?" She asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What should we do about Potter?" He asked smoothly.

"OH!" Ginny said, realisation dawning. She felt the colour creep into her cheeks. Draco snickered. "I… Ah…" She fought to clear her head. "I don't think we should discuss it here." She said simply.

"Yes." He said, rubbing his chin. "You're right. We'll meet up somewhere private." He said. "I'll send you an owl." He told her. Then he turned away.

"Draco!" She called after him. He stopped and turned to face her. His heart pounded. He hadn't expected that.

"Yes." He answered. Ginny seemed unsure of what she was about to say. Draco sighed.

"Get on with it." He said.

"Do you think a Griffindor and a Slytherin could really get along?" She stammered. Draco didn't have to ask what she meant. They had been dodging around it the whole time they had been talking. He smiled.

"Stranger things have been known to happen." He said. Then he bent down and pressed his lips lightly to hers.

Ginny wandered back to the others on an elated high.

_Sorry guys. Had to do it. Draco and Ginny are too cute to pass up. But never fear he's not such a bad guy and Harry does end up happy. TRUST ME _


	5. Detention

Ginny had hoped she would catch Draco on his patrol, but he never came. Once off the train she had secretly been wishing she'd see him on the platform. That, also, was a no go. She didn't know why she was so desperate to see him. Wasn't it only a few months ago that she loathed and hated him? Wasn't Harry the one she was destined to be with? When the hell did Malfoy come into the picture?

She had no idea why she felt this way. She knew she was meant to hate and despise Draco. He was rude and uncouth and totally horrible, what with the way he felt towards Muggles and "Mudbloods". She knew what she felt was wrong, and she knew how much trouble she would be in when Ron found out, which no doubt he would.

Once inside the great hall did she finally spot him. She had just seated herself between Harry and Ron. She looked around the room, slowly taking in all the familiar sights of her home. She surveyed first the Hufflepuff table, which was right beside the Griffindor table. She saw her friend Lucy Moore and waved a greeting. Lucy smiled and waved back. Then she looked at the Ravenclaw table.

Ginny didn't know anyone in Ravenclaw so she didn't acknowledge anyone. Then, finally her gaze fell upon the Slytherin table. She spied Draco, seated between Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Ginny's stomach lurched. What was the matter with her? Why was she feeling this way? Wasn't it she, Ginny Weasley, who was cheating?

She pushed that last thought out of her mind. She couldn't cheat, she wouldn't. Besides, what really went on in the train? She and Draco had merely talked, Hadn't they? Or did something else happen? She was kidding herself. Something had definitely happened. She and Malfoy were most definitely dating, even if they hadn't properly asked each other.

Sensing he was being watched Draco slowly turned his gaze to Ginny. He held her gaze for a few minutes. Ginny felt the flush in her cheeks. Draco smiled slowly and Ginny gave a half smile back.

"Looking for someone?" Harry hissed in her ear. Ginny jumped.

"What? Oh no… I was just… err… I was just thinking." She said quickly. Harry gave her an odd look.

"Thinking? About what?" He asked her. Ginny groaned inwardly. Honestly how is what she was thinking any never mind of Harry's?

"What goes on in my brain is for me alone." She said.

"Were you thinking about me?" Harry asked. She knew he was trying to be sexy and cool. Inwardly Ginny rolled her eyes. On the outside she smiled.

"That's for me to know." She told him. Harry turned back to his meal; obviously certain she was hooked up on him. Ginny sighed and reached over to start filling her plate. Ginny glanced up and chanced a look at Draco, he looked positively livid.

Ginny sighed she knew Harry shouldn't be strung along like this. She turned back to him.

"Harry," She began carefully.

"Hrrmmfff?" He mumbled his mouth full of food.

"This isn't right." She said. Harry swallowed his food. He gave her an odd expression.

"What's not? Gin?" He asked. Ginny took a deep breath.

"Us." She said quietly. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Seamus stopped talking and looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Pardon me?" Harry asked, throwing daggers at her. "I don't think I heard you correctly." He said.

"No you heard me right." She lowered her eyes. "I can't do this Harry. I'm sorry, but you need to let go and move on."

"Who is it?" He asked. Ginny's gaze snapped up.

"What?" She asked, completely stunned.

"Oh, get off it. You have been eyeing off someone all evening and now you're dumping me? There's gotta be someone. I demand you tell me who." Harry spat. Ginny looked close to tears.

"Harry, it's not like you think it is." She sobbed. "I only just started to see him." She assured him, yet instead of assuring Harry, this revelation only served to anger him more.

"So you admit that there is someone else?" Harry yelled. Ginny looked at her plate. "Answer me." He demanded.

Again she said nothing; Harry gave her another angry look. "How long?" He spat. Ginny looked at him.

"Only just recently. It's only just started and I swear it was unexpected to say the least. I didn't plan this. Harry, I'm sorry." Ginny put her hand on Harry's shoulder. He shoved it off angrily.

"Don't touch me." He hissed. Ginny withdrew her hand, as though she had just been burnt.

"Harry, I…" She began. Harry glared at her.

"Don't talk to me, you back stabber." He said. Ginny put her hands to her face. "I don't want you to ever talk to me again. Now get away from me." He told her. Ginny stood and fled from the hall in a fury of tears. Harry looked at Ron, with a self satisfied smile on his face; Ron's face was bright red.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked. Ron remained silently glaring.

"Detention, Potter." Harry heard a voice say. Harry snapped his head up to find the source of the voice. Harry narrowed his eyes as Draco stood inches from the table, smirking.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy, I'm not taking notice of your stupid detention." Harry said, Draco smiled wider.

"Disobeying an order from a prefect? Tut tut." He said, shaking his head. "That will not do." Draco said.

"What grounds are you going to give me a detention on?" Harry asked.

"For giving cheek to a prefect." Draco told him, smoothly. Harry groaned inwardly as he realised that he had forgotten Ginny had been made a prefect.

"Yeah? Well I got news for you, Malfoy, the 'Head Boy' doesn't agree with your punishment, Do you Ron?" Harry asked, turning to Ron. Ron was silent for a few moments.

"What did you have in mind?" Ron asked, looking at up Draco.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled. "You aren't siding with Malfoy are you?" Harry screamed.

"Harry, please your making a scene. Look I may not like the fact that Malfoy is giving you a detention but he's perfectly within his rights." Ron told him. "As a prefect, if you're caught mouthing another prefect they can give you the right form of punishment that they see fit." Ron said with a shrug.

"So what were you thinking?" Ron asked Draco. Draco smiled.

"Snape's dungeon could use a good clean- out." Draco smirked. "What do you think, Weasley?" Draco asked. Ron shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. I think he needs it." Ron agreed. Draco turned to Harry.

"I'll inform Snape. He'll give Weasley all the particulars of your detention. Until then have a nice night, _POTTER_." Draco hissed then with a swish of his green robes he left the Hall. Harry glared at Ron.

"I can't believe you let him give me a detention on the first day back." Harry muttered. "Especially one as awful as that." He said. Ron looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well, like I said before, he's within his rights. You did the wrong thing." He said. Harry glared at him.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that Ginny happens to be your sister?" Harry asked. Ron sighed.

"I have to admit that I didn't like the way you treated Ginny. She is my baby sister. And if she says it's only started then it has, I trust her, but Draco had every right to assign you the detention he did. You aren't meant to like it you know?" Ron told him.

"Yeah, I know." Harry sighed. "I just don't like Malfoy being the first one to dish me out a detention." Harry said. Ron smiled.

"He would've been looking for an excuse to give you a detention." Ron chuckled. Hermione, who had been silent til now cleared her throat. Harry and Ron looked at her.

"You ok Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"I was just wondering." She said.

"About what?" Ron asked.

"Why would Malfoy choose that reason to give Harry a detention?" She said. Harry frowned, Ron shrugged.

"Like I said before, Malfoy would use any excuse to give Harry a detention." Ron said.

"No, I think that Hermione may be onto something." Harry agreed. "Come on." He told them. Ron and Hermione followed Harry out of the Great Hall. Once in the halls Harry pulled out the Marauders Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said, tapping his father's old parchment. "Let's see where old Malfoy goes, shall we?" Harry asked them. Ron and Hermione nodded.

Harry found his green dot and followed it over the pages. His dot went into the library and sure enough found Ginny's little red dot.

"Now, what's he up to?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"The 'Other Man'?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, sadly.

_Oh now come on. Is it all that bad?_


	6. Feeling

_I apologise for the last chapter. I was tired and it was late. My bad. I'll do better this time around. Stick it out with me ok? But keep telling me like it is. You don't like something then let me know._

Harry went to bed early. He couldn't believe what went on downstairs. He had been dished a detention on his first day, and by Malfoy no less. Then to top it off Ron had agreed with him. Harry was livid. How could his best friend agree with that rotten, dirt- bag?

Ron and Hermione had gone to the prefect meeting. Harry was lying alone in his bed listening to the steady taps of the new- falling rain. He was slowly being lulled off to sleep by the sound when the dorm room door burst open and crashed against the wall. Ron surged into the room angrily and dumped his robes on the bed and began pulling on his pyjamas.

"Is everything ok, Ron?" Harry asked groggily, sitting up. Ron looked angry.

"Oh, it's great." He said sarcastically. "I have all my Prefect duties, plus extra 'Head Boy' duties, my school studies, AND the things for the order." He flopped onto his bed face down.

"You look tired." Harry mused. Ron turned his slightly to face Harry.

"Do you suppose?" Ron said. "Term hasn't even started yet and I'm tired. I don't know how the hell anyone would be able to do it all. How did my brother's do it?" He said, turning his head back to the pillow. Harry smiled.

"You'll be happy to know we have McGonagall first tomorrow." Harry said. Ron groaned into his pillow.

"I hate Transfiguration." He mumbled. Then Harry heard Ron's distinct snore. He had fallen asleep. Harry lay back down and stared at the canopy of his bed.

He was hurting from Ginny. He thought she could be the one. Now, though, he knew better. Besides it wouldn't be right if they had, he and Ron were good friends. Harry couldn't risk that for Ginny and he knew it.

To think that he had been dumped for that stupid, Slytherin git. Harry couldn't fathom it. That was in the past though. Harry sighed and crawled out of bed. He grabbed his dad's invisibility cloak and stepped through the portrait of the Fat lady.

"Off for a wander are we?" She asked chirpily. Harry nodded. She raised an eyebrow. "You aren't planning to do something naughty by any chance, are you?" she asked.

"Huh?" Harry wasn't sure he followed. The Fat Lady nodded to the cloak. Harry realised what she meant. "No, I just don't want to be caught if I'm out too late." He said. She nodded.

"Have fun then." She said merrily. Harry waved back.

Harry wandered the hallways and finally stopped in the awards hallway. He was looking at the Quidditch house cup that his father had won when he heard footsteps slowly coming up behind him. Harry gripped his wand and wheeled around ready to strike.

Harry had expected it to Malfoy and his goons. Harry was surprised to see Luna Lovegood staring at Harry's wand, non-plussed.

"Who were you expecting?" She asked softly. Harry lowered his wand, sheepishly.

"Nobody." He said hurriedly.

"I was sorry to hear about you and Ginny." Luna said. Harry shrugged.

"It's ok it would've ended eventually anyway." He assured her. Luna smiled.

"Because of Ron?" She asked Harry. He nodded.

"Yeah, it would've been far too complicated." He explained. "Ron and I are too close as friends to allow ourselves to be anything else." He said.

Harry and Luna stood in silence for a few minutes. Luna gazed at all the awards. Harry was getting the impression he should leave when Luna turned to him.

"You know, Malfoy isn't all bad." She told him, seriously. Harry stared at her. She smiled. "I know what you're thinking." She chuckled. "You think I'm crazy, Right?" She asked. Harry didn't say anything. Luna chuckled.

"It's ok, everyone does." She told Harry. "Malfoy is usually the one who gets my stuff back to me at the end of the year." She told him.

Harry remembered back to his fifth year. He had only just met Luna and thought her rather strange. At the end of the year, however, Harry had begun to feel sorry for poor Luna "Looney" Lovegood. He had found out that people would steal her belongings and hide them from her.

"We are more alike than you know." Harry told her. Luna gazed at him, not saying anything for a moment. Then slowly smiled.

"We are, aren't we?" She asked. "You know what? I think you're cute." She told Harry. He gazed at her. Harry was seeing Luna in a whole new light. Could he be thinking Luna was cute? Luna smiled. She leant forward and brushed her lips over Harry's.

Harry was momentarily stunned. He soon forgot about it. They stood this way for a few minutes when Harry heard footsteps at the end of the hall. Harry pulled away and threw the cloak around himself and Luna. Luna gave Harry a puzzled look and Harry put his finger to his lips. Luna understood and made no noise.

Snape and McGonagall came wandering down the corridor. Luna looked up at Harry, shocked. Harry knew how she felt. It seemed oddly surreal that the heads of the two most rival houses at Hogwarts were parading around the school, having a civilised conversation with each other.

"What have you found out?" McGonagall asked. Snape's lip curled.

"Is this the place to discuss such things?" He asked. McGonagall nodded. Both she and Snape strode off down the corridor. After they had rounded the corner and disappeared from view, Harry threw off the cloak.

"That was weird." Luna said. "Even for me." She chuckled. Harry laughed.

"Well. I must say I never thought I'd see the day Snape and McGonagall would walk down a Hogwarts corridor having a civilised chat with each other." He said.

"The return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has brought all kinds of changes among people" Luna observed. Harry agreed.

"People are banding together and co- operating in the most unlikely ways." He said. Still he felt a strange sensation creeping over him. Harry found himself feeling strangely unsafe. He wasn't sure why but he knew he didn't like it all.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He assured her. "It's getting late, maybe we should get going back to our houses." He said quietly. Luna nodded.

"Ok, but before we do I need to ask." Harry held his breath. "What went on just before?"

"I was just thinking that myself." He said earnestly. "I think I like you." He began slowly, Luna nodded, not speaking. "What do you say? Could we give this a go?" He asked her. Luna smiled warmly.

"That would be great." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." She said. "Sleep well." She said, before turning to walk back to her house. Harry sighed.

"Goodnight Luna, sleep well." He called after her as she disappeared.

Harry headed back to the common room with a mixture of emotions running through his mind. He was confused about seeing Snape and McGonagall discussing things together, yet it made sense as they were both in the Order.

He was feeling happy about Luna, and also guilty for moving on from Ginny so fast, although she was dating Malfoy already.

The one major feeling that Harry had was the ever present feeling of dread. What was going on? What was Voldemort planning? And why was this feeling haunting him so badly?

As Harry crawled into bed he turned to Ron's four- poster bed, where he was snoring, soundly asleep.

Harry got a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. Did Voldemort plan on harming Ron? Harry thought as he fell into a restless slumber.


	7. Breakfast

Harry woke wearily. He hadn't slept well. He'd been having a dream about Ron. Ron was wearing Slytherin robes and saying Harry had to do it quickly or else all hell would break lose.

Harry sighed and threw his legs over the bed. He padded to the end of his bed and opened his trunk. Harry rummaged through the mess of a trunk, trying to find his robes. Once found Harry pulled them on haphazardly. When he was dressed he headed down to the common room.

Ron was already up, sitting in his favourite arm chair by the fire, looking like he hadn't slept well either.

"You look like I feel." Harry murmured. Ron gazed up at Harry with hazy eyes.

"I didn't sleep well." He grumbled.

Harry sat down opposite him. "Me either." He confessed. Both boys sat in sleepy silence for a few minutes.

"Bad dreams?" Ron asked Harry suddenly. Harry stared at him without speaking for a minute.

"Why do you ask?"

"I dunno," Ron shrugged. "You were muttering a lot." He said. Harry felt the blood creep into his cheeks.

"What did I say?" He questioned. Ron gazed absentmindedly into the fire before answering slowly.

"You said you couldn't kill me." Ron said slowly. Harry felt his face redden more, if that was possible.

"It was just a dream." Harry responded quickly. He was convincing himself of that as much as he was Ron. Ron remained silent. Harry felt uncomfortable. "Ron, it was only a dream." He said firmly.

Ron finally looked up at Harry and smiled, though only slightly. "Yeah, you're right of course." Then Ron stood abruptly. "We should get down to breakfast." He said. Harry nodded and stood.

The two boys walked to the great hall for breakfast. They sat down and began pulling food towards themselves. Harry wasn't hungry so he grabbed some toast and spread some jam on it.

The two boys ate in sleepy silence for a few minutes then Hermione startled them out of their silent eating by throwing a heavy book down onto the table. Ron ogled her for a moment.

"You're not for real?" He asked incredulously. Hermione glared at him yet Ron continued on. "Are you to tell me that that book is meant to be a bit of light reading or something?"

"No, Ron." She spoke quietly. "This is meant for…" Then she gave a sideward glance at Harry. "Other things." She finished. Ron looked down at the table and lowered his eyes.

"Would someone care to tell me what's going on?" Harry demanded. "As this obviously has some sort of relevance to me." He spoke angrily. Ron flinched and Hermione bit her lower lip.

"You know that ordinarily we would Harry, you know how much we hate to lie to you…" She began. Harry cut in.

"Really? You two seem to be doing it a lot over the past two years. You know for a guys best friends you guys are doing a lousy job of it." He spat viciously.

Ron stood and rested his hands on the table. He seemed angry.

"Look, Harry. You just don't get it. You think the world owes you something for what Voldemort did to you. You act as though the world should tell you everything about everything." He hissed. Hermione looked positively tearful.

"Ron, please. Just ignore it, let it go." She pleaded, but Ron took no notice.

"Just because Dumbledore didn't induct you into the order and he did us you feel you've been served an injustice and I for one am sick of it. I've had enough of you thinking you are the only one with problems. And I am about to rectify that." Ron sighed

"I'm sorry Harry. I have to do this; you left me with no choice." He looked away from Harry. "Another week's detention, Mr Potter." Ron looked straight at Harry.

Harry felt his insides go like ice. Did he just say that? "Ron, I'm sorry." Harry pleaded. Ron sighed.

"So am I. But you need to realise that you can't keep thinking like you do. Percy isn't talking to the whole family. He's been lured by Voldemort and I…." Hermione shushed him.

"Well… I have…. Certain… things that are plaguing me." You need to get it through you're head. I won't make your detention as bad as Malfoy's" he muttered.

Then Ron turned and left the great hall. Harry looked to Hermione who had tears streaming down her face.

"I am really sorry." Harry said. "I know Percy was an idiot but I thought everyone was over that." He mumbled. Hermione glared at Harry and shook her head.

"You don't understand." She sobbed. Harry was at a loss.

"What don't I understand?" He pushed but Hermione only shook her head.

"All I ask, Harry, is that you don't make this any harder. Just enjoy it for now. Take it while it lasts." Then she broke down into hysterical fits of tears.

Harry was stumped. Just what was going on here? What was he supposed to enjoy? Why wasn't anyone telling him anything?

All Harry got from anyone was more questions. No answers. Harry couldn't take it any more. It was enough to drive anyone mad. As the bell rang Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to Transfiguration, feeling very confused.

**I know, I know. What's going on here uh? Poor Harry two detentions down on the first day. I hate when that happens. Oh well you get that. **

**Sophia Solo don't stress about that flame you gave me. It's all good. How else am I going to learn to do it properly? And go for that story. I'd like to read it so let me know when you have it up. I'll be sure to review it for you.**

**Oh and good luck.**


	8. Transfiguration

Harry sat silently through Transfiguration, where he made a point of not talking to Ron. Ron also seemed to be along the same idea. He made a point of not talking to Harry. And to top it off he sat next to Seamus and Neville. Harry and Hermione sat alone at the back.

"I'm really very sorry about what went on at breakfast." Harry told her. Hermione just shrugged and continued to take down the notes on the board.

Harry got the distinct impression that she didn't want to talk about it, but Harry had to let it out, he had to get it off his chest.

"Look Hermione. I'm scared." He confessed. She looked at him for a minute and then finally spoke.

"Why are you scared?" She asked softly. Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"I'm scared that I might lose Ron forever." He said. Hermione stared at Harry for a moment. Harry ploughed on. "I keep getting these strange feelings, like I'm never going to see him again. And last night I had a dream that he died." Harry sighed.

"I feel almost as though Voldemort may kill him." He finished quietly. Hermione stayed silent. Then slowly she spoke.

"We need to talk to someone about this." She said. Harry bristled slightly.

"Who? Dumbledore?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Harry. I was thinking more like someone who has seen inside the mind of a Deatheater. Someone who has lived with someone who follows Voldemort fully and loyally." She said. Harry stared at her, blankly. He had no idea what she was talking about. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about Draco." She hissed. Harry arched his eyebrow.

"You can NOT be serious?" He demanded. Hermione shrugged.

"It's only logical; he knows the inner workings of a Deatheaters' mind." She whispered. Harry stared at her for endless minutes.

"If you think I'm going to go to Malfoy for help then you are seriously mistaken, Hermione." Harry told her.

"Harry," Hermione spoke gently, putting her hand on Harry's arm. "I really think you should do this. It's like Dumbledore's been telling us, we need to unite, stand together as one against Voldemort. It's the only way we'll be able to defeat him."

Harry returned to taking notes at the glare he was getting from McGonagall. "If you think that Malfoy would set aside his anger and hate for me then you really are being thick." He whispered.

Hermione's eyes darkened. "Oh, Harry. You're just not getting it." She said, angrily. "It's you that isn't going to let go of your hate." She sighed. "Harry, Malfoy was just being a sulky, rich, spoiled child. He didn't like being rejected and humiliated by you on his first day of school.

"He offered a hand of friendship; to the one person he thought would help secure a place as one of the most respected boys at Hogwarts." She explained. Harry was silently listening to Hermione's explanation. He hated to admit it but she was right.

"Harry, all Draco desired was to impress his father, live up to the standard his father had set for him." She explained. Harry looked at Hermione.

"What makes you think that he's changed?" Harry inquired.

"I would've thought it were obvious?" She replied. Harry must've been missing something.

"I'm not sure I follow." He said. Hermione shook her head.

"Well he's dating the sister of your best friend, he's actually having civilised conversations with your best friend…"

"He is!" Harry cut in; he was struck dumb by the thought. Hermione stared at Harry. Slowly she nodded.

"Yes, he and Ron had a little chat last night." She replied. Harry didn't know what to say, what to think?

"So what did they talk about?" He asked.

"Well… many things." She told him.

"Like what?" Harry pushed. Hermione sighed.

"Things like Quidditch, Ginny, The Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore, Lucius, school studies, and even what they want to do at the end of next year." She told him. Harry was still in disbelief.

"So? They sat around talking like old mates were they?" Harry demanded. "And they must have right laugh at my expense hey?" He spat viciously. Hermione sighed.

"I would've thought you'd learn?" she sighed. Harry glared at her.

"What's that meant to mean?" Harry demanded defensively. Hermione shook her head.

"You're attitude, Harry." She explained. "It's already cost you two detentions, its you acting like the world is against you all the time, biting a persons head off if for once they don't agree with you." She looked close to tears.

"You need to understand, some people other than you have serious problems to deal with." Harry hung his head. Hermione ploughed on. "You act like Ron is doing something illegal by chatting with Malfoy, but we've been told to unite together, stand as one. Both Ron and Draco want to make things right. They are trying to unite the houses, Draco dating Ginny, Ron and Draco trying to be friends.

"I just think you should give Malfoy the benefit of the doubt." She told him. "Ron and Ginny both see good in him, and goodness knows that I'm trying to see that good in him." Hermione studied him for a moment.

"I see where you're going with this." Harry said. He sighed deeply. "Ok. I'll talk to Malfoy, but I still don't know what I'm meant to be asking him." He grumbled. Hermione patted his back.

"Ask him about potions." She told him. Harry was taken aback.

"Potions? But what would I need a potion for?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The potion isn't meant for you Harry." She told him simply.

"Then who is it for?" He wondered out loud, but Hermione said nothing more. She turned to the board to finish her notes.

Harry was getting more confused by the minute, 'Just what was happening with his friends?' He thought before taking down the notes himself.

**Well there you go. I've updated for you all. Wonder who the potion is for? **

**Sophia Solo who is you're fav. Bad guy. I've meaning to ask you that for a while now?**


	9. Harry meet Draco

Once Transfiguration was over Ron hurriedly stuffed his school things in his bag and very quickly left the room. Harry and Hermione on the other hand packed more slowly. Harry left the room, walking as if in a daze. He was still reeling from what Hermione had suggested.

How could she possibly think that Malfoy and he would ever be able to sit down and have a chat, like civilised people? Harry wasn't even sure if Malfoy would even know how to be civil. Yet he had promised Hermione that he would at least make an attempt and that he would do, even if it killed him.

Harry was making his way down the gardens to Hagrid's hut for his Care of Magical creatures' class. He noticed the blonde Slytherin talking animatedly with his friends. Harry looked to Hermione who silently nodded her head. Harry rolled his eyes and inhaled deeply. He braced himself then called….

"Hey, Mal…" Hermione gave him a warning look. "Draco." He finished.

Draco turned his head, scanning heads, trying to work out who had called him. Harry stepped up beside him and repeated his name.

"Draco." He repeated. Draco stared at him and narrowed his eyes in surprise.

"What did you just call me, Potter?" He drawled, suspiciously. Harry stared at him.

"I… called… you… Draco…" He said the words slowly and spaciously as if he were talking to a dumb child, (or Dudley). Draco glared at him. Harry continued. "That is you're name if I'm not mistaken, isn't it?" He asked. Draco looked like he was about to belt him.

"Do not mock me, Potter." He hissed. Then he cocked his head to the side and regarded Harry, as if trying to decide what to think of this sudden outburst toward him.

"Who gave you permission to call me Draco anyway?" He asked. The two boys had managed to make their way down to Hagrid's hut, while chatting. Harry sighed.

"Well…. It was Hermione's suggestion, really." He began. Draco looked at him.

"So? Granger wanted you to talk to me?" He asked. "What did she want us to talk about?" He questioned.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, all she said was for me to talk to you. Ask you about a potion or something." He said. Something flashed behind Draco's eyes for a minute, but yet it was gone as suddenly as it had begun. Draco turned to listen to what Hagrid was saying.

Harry sensed the conversation was over and turned his attention to Hagrid.

"Well you see… its yer final year this one, an I wanted ter show you all some of my personal favourite animal's." He explained. Draco snorted.

"Hope he doesn't give us any more of his monsters." He whispered. The other Slytherins laughed, Harry bristled.

"You realise if you had of listened to Hagrid in third year, Buckbeak would never have attacked you." He told Draco. Draco shrugged.

"Yeah probably," he said with a shrug. "But I didn't want you to be better than me at anything." He said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, as long as you learnt something." Harry replied. Draco chuckled.

"Yes I did." He looked at Harry. "I learnt never to go near dirty, great beasts that that oaf brings in." Draco said.

Harry knew Draco was trying to rile him up, so he looked at Draco and smiled.

"Well as long as you got something out of it." He told him.

People were being paired up and Draco and Harry were the last two left.

"Looks like its you and me." Harry told him. Draco looked at Harry and curled his lip.

"I don't like being paired with you." Draco drawled. Harry realised he'd Hermione was grossly mistaken about Malfoy. Harry should've known that he'd never talk to Harry, other than the taunts and snide comments he'd make.

"Oh, come on, Potter. You didn't believe me did you?" Draco asked smug amusement on his face. "What are we meant to be doing anyway?" He asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I've been busy talking to you. I dunno what's been going on." Harry answered with a shrug.

"You should've been in Slytherin." Draco laughed. "We don't care much about grades." He told Harry, bending down to inspect the tiny animal.

"I was going to be." He mumbled, also bending down to the creature. Draco looked up at Harry, shocked.

"You were!" He asked, stunned. "Why did you end up in the lion house then?" He asked.

"I asked the hat to put me in Griffindor." He told Draco simply. Draco stared at him in surprise.

"You asked the hat to put you in Griffindor?" He asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Ron told me there wasn't a witch or wizard that was ever evil who wasn't originally in Slytherin." Harry told Draco, levelly.

"So? Little Weasley told you that all Slytherins end up on the bad side of the river, so you gave us the cold shoulder? That sums it up?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry said simply. "I didn't want to go bad." He joked. Draco turned to Harry.

"So, tell me, Saint Potter. Am I all that evil?" He asked. Harry contemplated this for a minute.

"No, you're alright." Harry said. "I think I may have held an instant grudge against you. I didn't like how rude you were to Ron that first day we all got here." Harry said.

Draco looked back to the animal. "I admit I'd been told thing about the Weasley's from my father. I automatically assumed what he said about them was true. He told me things, they were poor, and they had nothing substantial…" He trailed off.

"I see now, that my father was wrong." He said quietly. "They have all I want, friends, family, loyalty." Draco sighed. "Those lot." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. "Were, _paid_, to be my friends." He hissed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harry told him. Draco scowled.

"Don't mention it." He retorted.

The bell rang for lunch. Harry and Draco stood and dusted off their robes. "I'll meet you tonight down at the Quidditch lockers at 10." Draco told him. "We'll talk about the potion. I have a prefect meeting then I'll come meet you." He said.

Harry nodded and grabbed his bag. He headed up to the great hall. He caught Hermione's eye. She smiled widely and nodded to him, clearly pleased he'd made an effort.

_(There you go. Don't worry everyone, old mate Voldy will be in the pic soon. Sorry Sophia Solo I should've known, how stupid of me.)_


	10. Hogwarts isn't safe amymore

That evening, after his detention of cleaning out Snape's potion cupboard, Harry grabbed his dad's old invisibility cloak and made his way out to the Quidditch locker room for his meeting with Malfoy. Harry glanced at the hourglass watch Hermione had given him on his last birthday, to find that it was still only 8.15. Harry still had 45 minutes to wait, so he settled himself down on the bench to wait.

The minutes ticked by slowly. It felt, to Harry, like time seemed to stand still. He could've sworn, at one stage, that the hour glass actually ticked backwards. After, what felt like hours, Harry, once more, checked the watch. It was now 9.30 and Harry felt his blood begin to boil.

'How could I have thought Malfoy would actually meet me?' Harry thought bitterly. 'Malfoy had obviously played him for a fool; he was probably sitting in the Slytherin common room with his mates, laughing.' Well Harry was determined not to let this happen again. Harry snatched up his cloak and was about to throw it over himself, when he heard Malfoy's snicker.

"Thought I wasn't coming? Didn't you, Potter?" He said with a chuckle. Harry faced him, glaring.

"I thought you stood me up!" He admitted. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Let's get something straight, _Potter_," Malfoy hissed. "I did NOT 'Stand you up' anything." He retorted. "To stand someone up you've gotta be dating, and I most certainly am NOT dating you."

"No you're dating my ex- which you stole, no less." He snapped. "But you knew what I meant!"

An odd look had crossed Draco's face and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Now what's wrong with you?" He demanded.

Draco snorted. "You didn't seem to be bothered by Ginny and I last night when you had your tongue down "Looney's" throat."

Harry felt the blood rush to his cheeks, "H… How…" he stuttered.

"How do I know about that?" Draco asked with a smirk. Harry merely nodded. "Peeves." Draco told him with a slight shrug.

"Who else has Peeves told?" Harry wondered aloud. Harry could tell by the smug look on his face that Malfoy wasn't the only one who knew.

Malfoy was chuckling. "Oh, shove off." Harry spat. Instead of shutting him up, that Malfoy served to make Draco laugh harder.

"Oh… the great, 'Saint Potter' and 'Looney' Lovegood." He breathed, between laughter. "Oh, it's too much."

Harry cast the silencing spell and Malfoy instantly shut up. He glared at Harry. Even though he couldn't speak, he was clearly angry at being silenced with a spell. Harry still had his wand pointed at Malfoy's chest. Draco eyed the wand curiously.

"If I remove the charm, you must promise not to laugh anymore. AND you won't tell anyone about Luna and me." He demanded.

Draco contemplated this. Harry knew he was fighting a subconscious war with himself. Draco wanted nothing more than to tell the entire school about Harry and Luna. He also knew he couldn't lift the silencing charm himself. Harry patiently waited for Draco to decide.

Reluctantly Draco nodded. Harry smiled.

"No telling? No laughing?" Harry checked he understood the condition.

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded again. Harry released Draco from the spell.

"Nice one, Potter." Draco said angrily. "But if you ever do that again, I'll kill you." He promised. Harry snorted.

"I'd like to see you try." He mumbled. Draco's lip curled, into a sneer.

"Tell Granger I'll do it." Draco said firmly, after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Surely you remember why we're here?" Draco questioned. Harry quickly racked his brain. Then he remembered.

"Oh! You mean the potion?" Harry asked. Draco sniggered.

"Perhaps you aren't as dim- witted as I first suspected." Draco retorted. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." And with a sharp turn on his heel, Malfoy left the locker room.

Harry sighed and picked up his cloak and, throwing it over himself, headed back to Griffindor tower.

Harry expected everyone to be asleep, yet when he stepped through portrait hole, Harry was surprised to see the common room buzzing with life. Harry made his way through the crowded common room to the corner by the fire, where Ron and Hermione were seated, having a heated conversation.

"Hey." Harry dropped heavily into the seat beside Ron, making him jump slightly. "What's going on?" He asked.

Hermione and Ron exchanged dark looks. "He was here." Hermione said heavily.

"Who was?" Harry asked. He wasn't following them.

"V… Voldemort." Ron stuttered quietly. Harry's heart stopped beating for a few beats.

"Voldemort?" Harry repeated softly. Hermione and Ron both nodded, solemnly.

"But… why? How?" Harry asked, stunned.

"My guess is he wanted to get you, when you least expected it, and he probably got all the secret entrances to the castle from Wormtail." Ron said with a scowl.

"I'm impressed." Hermione appraised him.

"At least I'm good for something." Ron said, secretly he was trying not to grin.

"How do you know He was here?" Harry cut in.

Ron got a haunted look. "Neville saw him, he was moving to your bed." Ron explained. "Neville's had quite a shock. McGonagall took him to see Dumbledore."

"One thing is for sure," Hermione said. "Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

"But why?" Harry repeated. "I mean… isn't Dumbledore the one he's afraid of?"

"Apparently he's not that much afraid of him anymore." Ron said simply. Harry opened his mouth to speak when the portrait swung open, and McGonagall and Snape swept in. The common room fell silent immediately.

"Everyone will follow me to the Great Hall swiftly and silently." McGonagall demanded, shrilly.

"Potter, Granger and the two Weasley's will follow me." Snape cut in, as everyone stood. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny made their way over to where Snape was standing.

"You four are requested to see Dumbledore." Snape told them. They all exchanged glances. "Come on, Follow me." Snape said after everyone had passed.

**(Ok there we go. Another chapter down. **

**Sophia even I find it hard to write what I see in my mind. It's harder then they make it out to be. The word you're after is Pensive and I believe it's kind of like a bowl of sorts. A REALLY BIG bowl. **

**And I think J K Rowling may have made it up. But good luck and take your time with your story. Good thing take a lot of time and effort. Best of luck.)**


	11. Neville's Tale

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed Snape to the stone gargoyles that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"White chocolate mice." Snape told the gargoyles. They moved aside silently. Snape motioned them into the room but did not follow. Dumbledore was seated behind his desk. His hands folded on the desk. He looked up as they entered the room, and smiled warily.

"Ah, good evening." He said quietly. Harry heard Ron snort. "The five of you may all be seated." He told them, motioning to five chairs that appeared before him.

"There are only four of us." Harry pointed out. Dumbledore raised both eyebrows.

"Oh really?" He heard Draco drawl from behind him. Harry, Ron and Hermione spun around. Draco smiled. He held Ginny's hand reassuringly. Harry noticed, for the first time, just how terrified Ginny was.

"Why are you here?" Harry demanded.

"As a member of the Order I have every right to be here." Draco said. It took a few minutes for his words to sink in. When they did Harry turned to glare at Dumbledore.

"Why am I the only one here, who isn't in the Order!" He demanded, placing his hands on his hips. Dumbledore held his gaze, unblinkingly.

"I simply thought that you had enough to worry about, without the added stress of being a member of the Order." He told Harry calmly. Harry was furious.

"I'm the only one that deserves to be in the Order." Harry yelled, resting his hands on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore remained calm.

"I would be happy to discuss this at a later stage." He told Harry. "Right now, however, I should like to ask Neville about what he saw." Dumbledore motioned to the other seat where Neville was sniffling.

Harry sighed and sat in the seat next to Neville. "You ok, Neville?" Harry asked. Neville flinched at Harry's words but remained silent. Dumbledore turned his attention back to Neville.

He smiled kindly. "Tell me what happened." He spoke, gently. "And feel free to take as much time as you need." Neville's voice shook as he recounted his tale.

"I wasn't really tired, but I was bored, so I went to bed early." He began. "I laid in bed for a while and stared at my 'Nubulous Fungis'" he continued. "I was thinking bout the job I wanted to take next year. Professor Sprout told me I'd make a good teacher of Herbology.

"So I decided that I would do that, seeing as it's the only subject I'm good at anyways. I started to drift off to sleep when everything happened all at once." He trembled slightly at the memory.

"I heard footsteps on the floorboards. I thought Harry or Ron had returned. I already knew Dean and Seamus were asleep, so I figured that they were the only other one that would be moving around or bedchambers." Neville closed his eyes.

"I pulled back the bed-hangings. I had to ask about our Transfiguration homework, that's when I saw him." Neville was close to tears and Harry felt sorry for him.

Harry knew how scary it was to come face-to-face with the dark lord **AND** he knew how timid and shy Neville was.

"His eyes…" Was all Neville could gasp out, with a shudder, before breaking down into hysterical tears. Ron patted him on the back in an attempt of compassion.

"Thankyou, Neville." Dumbledore said, quietly. "Your grandmother is here to escort you home." He told Neville.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco waited silently while Neville left the office, followed by Dumbledore. Once he had once again seated himself, comfortably, did Dumbledore finally speak again.

"It would appear Voldemort is becoming desperate." Draco flinched at the name and Harry was filled with glee, knowing that something terrified him.

Dumbledore sighed, heavily. "Although I must say I did expect this. The time for the prophecy is almost upon us."

There was an instantaneous uproar among the group. "I wasn't told it'd happen this soon!" Ron roared.

"That doesn't leave me any time." Draco hissed.

"Why didn't you tell us this at the meeting?" Ginny wailed.

"I don't even know what books to start with!" Hermione screamed.

Yet Harry remained silent. Dumbledore's words had hit him hard. He had barely had time to adjust to the idea of what his birth meant, now he had to face what he didn't wish. How could he live knowing very well that he had murdered someone?

"So…" he tried to speak. "I… ah…" He fumbled for the words, but they failed him. Ron patted his back.

As though he knew what Harry was thinking, Ron responded. "You won't be alone. Hermione, Ginny and I are going to be at your side. We wouldn't let you face this alone." He assured Harry. Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to help also." Draco spoke up. For some reason, Draco's words helped. Harry was no longer as afraid. Perhaps they could pull this off?

"I think it is best for you five to go to headquarters." Dumbledore told them.

He picked up an old Sneakescope and turned it into a portkey. "I need to make an announcement to the rest of the school and I shall be along momentarily." He explained.

The five of them landed on the floor of the hall in headquarters in a mass of limbs and robes and with a heavy thud.

Harry suffered the agony of landing on the bottom of the tangle. He had Ron's foot pressed into the side of his head, Hermione thrown over his legs and Draco's elbow digging into his ribs.

Ginny was the least to suffer, she'd landed, comfortably on top of the scrum.

Lupin came racing in as they worked to untangle themselves.

"What's going on?" He demanded. "You've not even been back at school for three days."

"You sound like our mother." Bill commented, chuckling. Ron grimaced as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I think I twisted my ankle." He grumbled.

"Oh, be quiet." Draco snapped, as he ran a hand through his messy hair. Harry suppressed laughter. He doubted Draco's hair had ever been messy in his life.

"What is this, son of a Deatheater, doing here?" Charlie questioned sharply, entering the room, eating some chips.

"Just because Lucius is a strong Deatheater does not mean I am." Draco told him defiantly.

"Fine," Charlie replied with a shrug.

A moment later Dumbledore appeared in the hall, in a cloud of smoke. "Every member of the order into the meeting room at once." He demanded, briskly.

Nobody spoke but did exactly as requested. Harry made no move. He wasn't in the Order so this had no application to him whatsoever. He turned on his heel, about to head up the stairs to his and Ron's room they shared.

Ron stuck his head out the door and looked at Harry. "Dumbledore said to hurry up and get in here. He has something important to say to us."

"I'm not in the Order, remember?" Harry told Ron, pointedly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I reckon this has as much to do with you as it does us." Ron answered. "Besides… you never know… Dumbledore could be about to induct you." He told Harry with an uncharacteristic shrug.

Harry sighed and followed Ron into the kitchen…..

**Sophia solo. Remember how I said the Pensieve is a bowl? Well it has been brought to my attention that it may actually be a bucket. Sort of like a pail. Or small bucket. **


	12. A meeting of the Order

Harry followed Ron down into the kitchen, where almost every member of the Order was seated. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione. Ginny and Draco were seated on the other side of the table. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Lupin, Mad- Eye, and Tonks were also there.

Dumbledore waited a few moments before speaking. He cleared his throat before starting. He handed Harry a piece of paper and told him to memorize it. Just like with Grimmauld Place.

'A member of the Order is sworn to protect the innocent and defenceless. They promise their lives to the elimination of death and hate. They promise to protect the other members of the Order and to put their life after others.'

Harry read and re-read the paper until he'd memorised it. He nodded and Dumbledore smiled.

"Close your eyes, Harry and think about what you read." Harry did as was instructed. "Do you agree?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Replied Harry. Harry felt a shiver down his spine, as if he'd just received a small shock of lightning.

"Welcome, Harry, to the order." Dumbledore said. He then turned to the others. "It is clear now, that my school is in danger. Voldemort was caught, this evening in the Griffindor tower." He told the table. There was an instant and varied reaction from the group.

Fred, George, Bill and Charlie, each looked as though they'd been slapped in the face. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks had gasped and covered their mouths. Lupin and Mr. Weasley's jaws had fallen open in shock. Yet Mad- Eye looked non-plussed.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Moody growled. "What's going to happen with this lot?" He grunted to Dumbledore, inclining his head to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco. Dumbledore stayed silent for a few minutes.

"They will return to Hogwarts and attend classes with their classmates, as though nothing has happened." He answered.

Mrs. Weasley rose from her seat, glaring at Dumbledore. "I will not allow you to send them back there." She told them furiously. "You said it yourself, Hogwarts is in danger. Vol… HE was there! I can't believe you want to send them all back, as if everything is fine." She yelled, tears running down her face.

"Molly," Lupin began quietly. "If the dark lord wanted to find Harry he would, no matter where he was."

"Besides, everyone's always saying that Hogwarts is the safest place besides Gringotts." Bill said earnestly.

"The best thing for us to do is pretend nothing is happening." Mad- Eye told Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley sat down. "What if something happened to them?" She wailed.

"It's ok, they'll be fine." Charlie piped up.

"Yeah, mum." Ron added. "We're tough." He assured her with a smile.

Dumbledore then turned to Malfoy. "You will be able to begin the potion in the morning, I trust?" He asked. Malfoy nodded.

"Yes, but it won't be ready for at least two weeks." He told Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded.

"It will be fine." He then turned to the group in general. "I think it best for us to get these five back to Hogwarts." He motioned to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Draco. "It is late and they have classes in the morning."

Harry and the others stood, and headed out to the hall. They bent down and each put a hand on the portkey. Harry felt the pull and began speeding through the air. They landed in Dumbledore's office, they were all prepared this time and none of them landed face first on the ground.

McGonagall was waiting for them. "Each of you back to bed." She ordered, briskly. Not one of them complained. They each went to their dorms.

Once in the tower, Harry and Ron began pulling on their pyjamas. Harry yawned loudly.

"And to think I was worried about NEWT's." Ron said sleepily. Harry agreed.

"It seems NEWT's are the least of our problems." Harry said. "Do you _really _think Draco's changed?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron shrugged. "I guess it's like with Snape, isn't it?" Ron replied. Harry stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Dumbledore trusts him. I guess we should respect that and trust him too." Then Ron rolled over. Within minutes Harry heard Ron's snore. He was asleep.

Harry barely closed his eyes and he was asleep….

_(Ok I need help. There are parts in the books where I want to put like a line in, a page break I think it is. But when I upload it, it isn't there. Can anyone explain why please?)_


	13. More pressing matters

Harry blinked. He was groggy, and exhausted. He knew he hadn't slept well. He also knew he hadn't been asleep for long either. He wasn't exactly sure why he had woken up, yet he had the distinct feeling of someone who hadn't woken up of their own accord.

"Harry! Ron! Get up!" Hermione was at the foot of Ron's bed, pulling off his blankets.

"S'matter?" Harry asked sleepily.

"You slept through first period and I know Snape'll do something horrible if you're late." Hermione told them in exasperation. Ron mumbled something but didn't move.

Harry sleepily pulled himself out of bed and began to pull on his robes. Ron had appeared to have fallen back to sleep. Hermione crawled onto Ron's bed in an attempt to shake him awake.

"Get up!" She demanded.

"Gerroff!" Ron mumbled.

"No!" Hermione panted. "Get up… you big… Argh!" She squealed as Ron pulled her over and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Mmm…. Stay!" he mumbled. "Sleep…"

Harry tried not to laugh. Hermione's expression was a mixture of amusement, glee, and agitation.

"I'd love to stay and go back to sleep, but we have potions." Hermione giggled.

Harry saw Ron's lip curl and with a growl he threw himself out of bed and stomped over to his trunk, where he began throwing on his robes. He pinned his 'Head Boy' badge to his chest and, without a word, left the room.

Hermione looked at Harry, hurt tears brimming in her eyes. "Oh, Harry. What did I do?" She asked, her lip trembling. Harry smiled.

"I think he's angry. I think he thought he'd get the opportunity to be in bed with you all day." He told her knowingly. Hermione turned scarlet.

"No! He wouldn't… he… we…" Hermione was at a loss for words. "Fred and George were NOT right." She finished, defiantly. Harry shook his head.

"Hermione, one day you're going to open your eyes." He told her. "Come on; let's get to potions before Snape decides to poison us or something."

When Harry walked into the potions dungeon the first thing he noticed was that Ron was sitting next to Draco and they were chatting animatedly, the next thing he noticed was that Snape wasn't present.

Sitting in Snape's seat was Lupin. Harry turned to Hermione who looked just as puzzled. They sat in their normal seats at the back of the class and Lupin began talking.

"I can see you're all a little confused at the teaching arrangement for today." He said with a chuckle, looking pointedly at Harry. "I have been asked to fill in while professor Snape is occupied with more pressing matters."

Ron and Draco turned around to look at Harry and Hermione. When they had caught the other two's eyes Ron mouthed 'The Order?' Harry nodded.

Lupin, ignoring Ron and Draco's backs, ploughed on about their NEWT exam for potions.

"In your exam you will find that the potions you will be required to make will be difficult and in depth. They will be complex and need careful consideration." Harry found it rather odd just how much he sounded like Snape at this moment.

"I've been told to assign you the potion of wisdom." Lupin told them. Harry's heart sank and he heard Ron groan, audibly. With a flick of Lupin's wand, the process for the potion appeared on the board. Harry felt sick looking at it.

If this was the kind of thing Harry needed to pass to become an Auror, then he may as well pack up and choose another career path, maybe he could join professional Quidditch? Even with the added help of McGonagall, he was sure he wouldn't be able to do this potion, but, with a sigh, he began anyway.

Harry very soon discovered why Ron was seated with Draco. It appeared Ron needed help with his potion. He had Draco looking over his shoulder the whole time, and Harry could see him tremble with anger every time Draco pointed out something Ron had done wrong.

By the end of the class Harry was quite pleased that his potion was lilac, as it was supposed to be. Harry couldn't remember a time in his life that he had ever been close to how it was meant to look. Harry, Ron and Hermione were ready to leave for lunch when Lupin called them and Draco back………


	14. Quidditch!

After they had something to eat, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were standing underneath the great willow tree chatting in hushed voices. Lupin had explained that Snape was currently undercover, in the ranks of the deatheaters. His job was to find out any information about Harry and report to Dumbledore.

"So… we all agree Voldemort is out for Harry?" Ron asked the group. They all turned to stare at Ron in disbelief.

"You are kidding aren't you?" Draco asked Ron.

"What!" Ron cried indignantly.

"Uh… do you have any idea what you just said?" Hermione asked. Ron stared at them.

"I don't get it. I think I'm missing something." Ron said, Draco snorted and Hermione shook her head, while Harry couldn't help the laughter. Ron looked hurt. "What did I say?" He asked.

"Oh, Ron." Harry gasped, clutching his side; he had a stitch from laughing so hard. "I think Voldemort has always been after me."

A look of comprehension dawned behind his eyes. "Oh, I see…" Ron blushed. "What I meant was that… uh…"

"That Voldemort is so keen to bump me off?" Harry asked, the laughter gone from his voice.

Ron nodded, slowly and diverted his eyes to the ground. "Yeah." He mumbled to the grass.

"Well… Dumbledore did say there was a time for the prophecy, and that it was drawing to a close." Draco said.

Harry felt his throat tighten. "I don't want to be a murderer." He gulped. The lump in his throat felt like a golf ball he'd just swallowed. Ron patted his arm.

"We don't think any different of you." He consoled. Harry smiled, despite the feeling in his stomach.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said, meaningfully. "I dunno what I'd do if I didn't have you guys."

Ron and Hermione smiled broadly at him. They sat for the rest of the lunch hour talking about their NEWT exams.

"I can't believe how much homework McGonagall gave us." Ron said bitterly. "I mean I know we have our major exams this year, but I swear, if she gives us any more I'm gonna pass out. I already have far too much from all my teachers."

"Well if you did at all when you got it instead of waiting for the last minute you wouldn't be in this mess now would you?" Hermione scolded. Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What does it matter, Hermione?" He demanded suddenly. Hermione looked at Ron stunned.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly. Ron ran his hands through his hair.

"Well it's not like I need all the NEWTs you two do. I'm not going to be an Auror like you." He retorted. "I don't see the point."

"Oh, Ron." Hermione said with a sigh. "Just because you're not going to be an Auror like you wanted to, doesn't mean that you shouldn't still try and do your best. You can still do good things." She promised. Ron looked sceptical.

"I dunno, Hermione. I'm not exactly good at anything, now am I?"

"You are great at loads of stuff." She assured him.

"Yeah? You think so?"

"Yes I do." She told him adamantly.

"Ok, go on and name me one then." Ron demanded.

Hermione thought. She was silent for endless minutes. Ron got a strange look behind his eyes.

"You see?" He hissed. "You can't even think of one." Then he turned on his heel and stalked away. Draco, who was silent throughout the ordeal, smirked.

"He really isn't good at anything, is he Granger?" Draco asked. Hermione glowered at him.

"I just couldn't think of one main thing on the spot." She snapped, Draco sniggered.

"Oh yes, of course." Draco said.

"Quidditch." Harry said.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"It's not time to be thinking about Quidditch, Harry." Hermione scolded.

"No." Harry said, shaking his head. "I mean, Ron's good at Quidditch." Harry finished.

"Do you really think he could make a career out of it?" Hermione asked.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "I think it'd be worth his while to investigate the option."

The bell rang and Harry, Hermione and Draco all went their separate ways to go to class. With a sigh Harry walked up the staircase to the Divination tower. Along the way he met up with Ron.

"Hey, Ron." Harry said, taking up step beside him. "I've got an idea for you………"


	15. Care of magical creatures

Harry was surprised at how quickly the final year of Hogwarts was going. The months flew by at an alarming rate. The rest of the year was without any more activity from Voldemort. And though Harry was glad for not having any distractions from his exams, yet he was also uneasy that there was no other sign from the dark lord.

Three days before the start of the holidays, Harry stood, shivering, in knee depth snow with the rest of his care of magical creature's class. Harry was grateful for the creatures they were studying. Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying to listen to Hagrid's explanation of the animals when Draco sidled over to them.

"This is the potion." He said, handing a small glass vial, with a strange purple liquid in it, to Ron. "Remember to only take it when it's necessary." He informed Ron. Ron stared at the vial and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He told Draco. "At least it's not as bad as the Polyjuice potion." Ron said. Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Trust me, this stuff, makes the Polyjuice potion taste like butterbeer." Draco informed him. Ron shuddered.

"You're joking?" Ron asked. Draco shook his head.

"No, I'm not. This stuff has a bad aftertaste. At least Polyjuice potion doesn't have an aftertaste." Draco said. Ron opened his mouth to reply when Hagrid's voice cut him off.

"Now," Hagrid told the shivering group. "If you pull their tails they'll breathe fire." He explained. The class all exchanged weary looks.

These little critters reminded Harry of a rabbit. Except these rabbits didn't have big bunny ears, they _did _have a long, black, sharp tail.

"So? Who wants ter be the firs' ter to pull em?" Hagrid questioned. Harry was ready for this. He had learnt with Buckbeak, he made sure if they stepped backwards then he would too. Nobody moved. Harry smiled as a thought struck him.

"Ron would like to go first." Harry told Hagrid with a smile. Ron's head snapped around to Harry.

"What!" he screamed.

"That's right." Draco piped up. "I heard him telling Potter he wanted to show he was brave."

Ron was trembling, he looked at Draco scornfully. "No, I never!" He squeaked. Harry grinned.

"Go on then." He told Ron. He made a gesture at the animals.

Ron cautiously inched toward the small creature. When he drew close enough, he bent down and slowly extended a hand to touch it. He almost had it when something unexpected happened.

There was an incredibly loud bang from within the Hogwarts castle, and the ground shook, as though being attacked by a small earthquake. The sound made the entire class jump in fright. Ron, who was kneeling, fell over. Every head turned toward the source of the noise.

Harry saw it immediately. The Astronomy tower was ablaze. Ron, Hermione and Draco were at his side in an instant, wands at the ready.

It's him." Harry said quietly.

"He's come for you." Draco agreed.

"Well..." Said Ron, more strongly then Harry would've expected. "Let's not keep him waiting."

The four young, brave and terrified teenagers withdrew their wands simultaneously. Then began moving up to the castle.

As they made their way to the castle a solitary and forlorn pair of eyes followed them, knowing that one would be saying goodbye to the others forever………….


	16. The Astronomy Tower

Harry entered the Astronomy tower, quietly and cautiously. Looking around Harry felt his stomach lurch, like he'd missed a step down a staircase and had nearly fallen. What stood out most was the smouldering rubble, which had once been a large classroom.

"I guess we won't be having Astronomy anymore." Ron snickered. Then Harry heard Hermione mumble.

"It isn't funny Ron." She scolded. "This is very serious."

"Yes, it is." Ron agreed in a hushed whisper. "I was merely trying to sa……." Ron trailed off. _"Ginny!" _

Harry noticed her just as Ron muttered her name. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco rushed to her side automatically. Draco and Ron dropped to her side while Harry and Hermione bent over her.

Ginny had dust and soot all over her, but seemed to have managed to escape any serious damage, aside from a small gash on her head, where she had obviously hit it on the stone floor.

"Ginny?" Ron asked his sister, gently. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she allowed a groan to pass her lips.

"What happened? Who did this?" Draco demanded.

"Go easy on her." Ron said to Draco. "She's pretty shook up."

Ginny rolled her eyes and groaned. "Luna…." She moaned. Ron gave Draco a confused look.

"Luna?" Ron asked, confused. Ginny nodded and, with another groan, fell back into unconsciousness.

"Luna?" Ron repeated to the rest of the group. "The hell does that mean?" He demanded.

"It means, Ron, that Luna did this." Hermione informed him quietly, looking around the tower, uncomfortably. The three boys stared at Hermione as if she'd lost her mind. She turned back to them and frowned. "What?" She asked.

"You actually think Luna could've done all this?" Harry asked her. Draco snorted.

"For once, Granger, you aren't using your brain are you?" Draco said. Ron glared at Draco angrily.

"That wasn't nice." Ron scolded. "You watch what you say to Hermione or there'll be hell to pay. Got it?"

"All I meant to say…. RON… was that Luna couldn't even remember where she put her toothbrush, even if it was on the table beside her." Harry felt his insides flare. Draco smirked at Harry. "Therefore there is no possible way she could've done all this."

Harry thought about the statement and realised it to be true. "He's right, Hermione." Harry said. Hermione and Ron stared at him. Harry continued. "Bear with me here, ok?

"This room has literally been blown apart. The spell would've had to have been really strong, considering we could feel it down at Hagrid's hut. I doubt if Luna would even know about the spell to do all this let alone if she'd be strong enough to blow the room up."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, you've got a point." He agreed. Harry grinned but Ron didn't return the smile. "It still doesn't explain why Ginny thinks Luna was responsible."

"She's had a pretty big shock maybe she just remembers who she was sitting with." Draco offered. Ron disagreed.

"No, I don't believe that. Yeah sure she was shook up, but she did seem to know with whom she was talking to and also seemed really convinced that it was Luna that did it." Ron said.

"I will not stand here and let you talk about Luna this way." Harry yelled at Ron. Ron gazed up into Harry's blazing eyes, startled.

"Harry…" Ron began. Harry cut him off.

"NO! I WON'T HAVE IT" He yelled.

"Calm down." Ron said. "What's your problem?" He asked. Harry glared at him, Draco chuckled.

"Hasn't he told you?" Draco said. Ron turned to face him.

"Told me what?" Ron asked, confused. Draco's smile widened.

"Lovegood is Potters girlfriend." Draco said. Ron's jaw dropped. He turned back to Harry.

"Listen mate. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…" Harry shook his head and held up his hand.

"Nah, it's ok. I was going to tell you but there has been so much going on. Besides just because she's my girlfriend…"

"Correction." Hermione cut in. the boys turned to face her. "Was your girlfriend."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I think she's dead." Hermione was bending over another body. Harry, Ron and Draco hurried over.

Harry felt his stomach drop. Luna was lying on the floor unconscious.

"She can't be dead." Harry mumbled. "She just can't be." Then Harry heard a sound that had been haunting his nightmare's since the graveyard in his fourth year. The fateful night that Cedric had died. It was the cold, snakelike laugh of the one man Harry hated.

"Oh, you can rest assured that she isn't dead." Hissed the cold, cruel voice. "Not yet anyway."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco stood and spun around, wands pointed in front of them. As the man stepped out of the shadows Harry felt his insides go like ice and he heard Ron's slight intake of breath.

Voldemort and his deatheaters had their wands pointed to Harry and his friends, each wearing a triumphant smile on their evil faces………………


	17. The Final Showdown

Voldemort had the self- satisfied look on his face, like a man who had exactly who he wanted, right where he wanted them. Harry felt his nerves tremble and shake. Oddly enough, Harry was standing tall and proud. He was acting a hell of a lot braver than he would've expected, given the situation. He realised, looking sidewards at Ron, that his friends were also braver then they expected.

"Well, at long last, Harry…" Voldemort hissed. "Here we are."

"Yes, here we are." Harry agreed.

"And… we aren't scared of you!" Ron added defiantly. Harry stared at Ron, mildly surprised.

Voldemort seemed not to know how to take the outburst either. "Oh? You aren't, are you?" he asked, surveying Ron as though he had lost his mind.

Ron squared his shoulders and stared straight back, bravely. "Nope."

Voldemort smiled wickedly and said curiously. "Surely you are aware young… Weasley…?" He asked turning to Lucius Malfoy who nodded, silently. "… The power which I yield?" he finished. Ron laughed.

"Some power." Ron spat back. Voldemort looked as though he'd been slapped in the face, he was momentarily struck dumb. Slowly the look of shock was replaced with a look of amusement. Ron ploughed on. "You couldn't even kill a baby."

"You have some guts, I'll grant you that." Voldemort told him.

"You have it in your mind that you're the greatest wizard to ever live?" Ron asked sardonically. "Well, have I got news for you." He said. "You are so wrong. Look at Dumbledore, he's far more powerful then you could ever hope to be."

"Why… you little…" Lucius Malfoy hissed, lunging forward. Voldemort held him back.

"No Malfoy! This one is mine." Voldemort ordered. Lucius looked put out, but decided it better then to disagree.

"I WILL make it fair, of coarse." Voldemort told Ron. "I do deal on honour." He cackled. "Raise your wand, Weasley, and prepare to duel." Voldemort ordered.

"Don't Ron! Don't listen to him, don't do this." Hermione pleaded. Ron, however, didn't take any notice. He stepped forward and raised his wand.

"Good boy." Voldemort said with a snicker.

"Ron, NO!" Ginny screamed, racing forwards. She had obviously only just come round. Ginny was grabbed by one of the Deatheaters. Harry felt strong hands grab his arms, pinning them behind him.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Let me go!" He demanded.

"'Let me go'" the Deatheater repeated, teasingly.

"Now, now, Potter." Voldemort sneered. "We can't have you taking away your friends moment of being the hero, now can we?" then he turned back to Ron. "Bow." He ordered. Ron bent slightly, but never stopped staring at Voldemort.

Harry knew that even before Voldemort was standing, the first curse would fly. It seemed that Ron knew this also.

Voldemort's wand hadn't even been raised when Ron shot his stunning spell at Voldemort. He ducked jut in time. Voldemort glowered at Ron.

"Cleaver, Weasley." He hissed. Ron smiled happily.

"I've been practising." He informed the room in general.

"As we can all see?" Voldemort retorted. Once more Voldemort tried to raise his wand, and once more, Ron disarmed him.

"Expelliarmus." Ron yelled, and Voldemort growled as his wand flew across the room.

"Malfoy, your wand." Voldemort screamed. Lucius threw him his wand. The next movement happened so fast it took a few seconds to sink in.

Voldemort caught the wand and spun on his heel; he raised the wand to Ron and yelled, "Avada Kedavra". There was a blinding flash of green, and then Ron's body fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

Everyone stopped moving and stared in shocked silence at Ron's still form on the ground. Harry stared down at his limp, lifeless form. He had always thought Ron would be there for Harry, a pillar of strength when he needed it. But now Ron was gone, lost forever. Harry struggled for breath as an overwhelming pain flooded his body.

If it had been painful for Harry when Sirius had died then what he was feeling now was the closest he'd get to being killed. Ron was like Harry's brother. They had always shared everything with each other. After a few minutes stunned silence, Ginny finally screamed. "RON!"

Harry knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, the Deatheater had released him, but Harry's brain was foggy and didn't register. He watched as Ginny fell to her knees, silent tears falling down her face. Draco knelt beside her and put an arm around her. Hermione then flung herself over his body and was crying hysterically.

Then Harry heard a sound that made his heart freeze. It was Voldemort's snake-like laugh. Harry raised his head. Voldemort was looking down at Hermione and was laughing madly. It made Harry's blood boil, this man was laughing after killing Harry's best friend.

Before Harry had any idea what he was doing he'd raised his wand and muttered the killing curse. There was a blinding flash of green and Voldemort barely had time to widen his eyes and say "OH" before the curse hit him squarely in the chest. Voldemort's body hit the floor. Nobody moved.

Harry fell to his knees. There was an overwhelming set of emotions flowing through him. He managed, with the last of his strength, to crawl over to Ron's body. His skin was cold, like ice, and already his lips were blue. Harry noticed the broken glass beside Ron's head. It was the same vial Draco had given Ron earlier.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled. "I've failed you."

At that moment Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall burst into the room. Harry looked up at Dumbledore with blurry eyes. "Ron." He managed to say before letting the dark, painful abyss claim him…


	18. Spells and Reunions

_**

* * *

I would like to take a moment to say before I start this chapter that the idea is not my own. I have taken this from one of favourite movie's… "The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns." And also to my pal Brian for his great ideas. This chapter was a combined effort.**__

* * *

Harry dreamt he was playing wizard chess with Ron; they were laughing and egging on their pawns and laughing madly as their pawns were attacking each other. Ron smiled at Harry and said "looks like Check and Mate." He told Harry with a chuckle. Harry smiled back._

"_Yeah, you've definitely got me beat." Agreed Harry. _

* * *

Harry woke with a start. He was disorientated. For a moment he thought he may have been at Hogwarts and if he rolled over then he would see Ron lying spread- eagle across the covers of his four- poster- bed, as was usual. But the white walls were not Hogwarts. He was not in is bed which could only mean one thing…

The sudden burning pain in Harry's chest returned in full force. He rolled onto his side and blinked back hot tears. It was true that Voldemort was dead, and the wizarding world was safe at last, yet Harry felt no need to rejoice. He had understood that there would be sacrifices during the war and that people would die.

Though never once in his life did Harry think it would be so close to his heart. He thought that he would always and forever have Ron and Hermione. Now one was gone. He didn't think this stabbing, burning pain in his heart would ever fade away. He didn't want to stay awake, it hurt too much.

He closed his eyes and let the darkness sweep over him, giving him the release from the painful world, which he so sorely needed.

* * *

"Harry, hey Harry." Ron's voice called from somewhere in the distance. Harry groaned. He must be hearing things; either that or he was losing the plot. "Come on then, wake up." He heard Ron's voice again. Then a startling thought struck him.

'I died!' he thought, horror-struck. It was the only explanation for it. He'd died and now he was hearing Ron's voice calling him to the afterlife. Oh well at least it wasn't all bad. He would see Sirius and his parents as well. Then he heard Ron again.

"Get up, Harry. It's all over now."

"Stop wasting your breath, Weasley, he isn't paying you any attention." Draco drawled. A thought occurred to Harry, Draco was still alive, which could only mean…

Harry snapped open his eyes and bolted up into a sitting position. The action caused Hermione, who was perched at the side of his bed, to slip sidewards onto the floor. Harry looked to the foot of his bed where Ron was standing, grinning. Harry grinned back.

"Ron, you're ok?" He gasped. Ron nodded. Harry felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted. Though Ron did not look like his normal, cheery self.

True he was smiling broadly but he looked as though he had just come of the worse in a brawl. His left arm was in a sling, he was leaning on a crutch, there was a large cut under his right eye and both eyes were bruised.

Ron noticed Harry study him and gave a tiny smile. "I fell hard." He said. Harry was confused.

"But… how is this possible?" He queried. Ron stared at him.

"How is what possible?"

"You? How can you still be alive?" He asked. "You died. I saw it."

"Did you really?" Draco asked. He was leaning casually against the doorframe and looked slightly bored. "Or did you simply think you saw him die?"

"No," Harry said firmly. "He died. I saw the curse hit him."

"Yes, but he was already dead when the curse touched him." Draco replied. Harry stared at him blankly.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Oh come on now." Draco sneered. "You all say he's smart I don't see it."

"What am I missing?" Harry asked.

"You can't kill what's already dead." Ron replied.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Harry said. "So how is this even possible?"

"Well… it's a very interesting concept." Ron began explaining. "Do you remember in our first year, at our very first potions lesson?" He asked Harry. Harry nodded.

"How could I forget? Snape made my day hell. He asked me all these questions to which I obviously didn't know the answer as I spent my whole first eleven years with the Muggles."

"That was very funny." Draco quipped. Ron turned to stare at him a minute.

"Thankyou, Malfoy that was very helpful." He turned back to Harry. "Anyway, getting back to the point now. Remember how Snape told us he could even help us put a stopper in death?"

"Yes."

"Well there is a potion. It slows down the brain pattern and puts all the muscles in the body into a kind of…" He thought about the right words. "Well… I guess you could say it puts you into a kind of coma. It relaxes your body and slowly turns of all your organs."

"So… it killed you?"

Yes, and no." Ron said. "It more like puts you into suspended animation. You're alive but not, dead but not."

"Oh," Harry said. "I see. So when the curse hit you, you'd already taken the potion?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"Yup. And it couldn't kill me cos I technically didn't have any functioning organs."

Harry was so happy. He felt peace at last and now he could celebrate the freedom and safety of the wizarding world. He opened his mouth to talk when the door burst open and Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Lupin, Tonks and Charlie hurried in.

Harry was never so happy to see all those friendly faces…


End file.
